The Heart's Transformation: A Shugo Chara Story
by rihamega
Summary: An OC story Rita a shy girl with three chara's transfers to Japan. She figures it will be the same as always till she meets Kukai, Ikuto and the Guardians. Through the battles with Easter and purifying the x eggs, she finds romance and her would be self
1. Prologue: Part One

** This is my first fanfiction so I love Shugo chara and I always wanted to do an OC with this so enjoy.**

**This part takes place during summer. **

"Rita-chan." The librarian greeted as a meek girl walked into the library. The girl gave a warm smile, the freckles upon her nose rising just a bit as she gave a small wave of her hand. "Still not talking huh? At least try a bit I think you're improving. You've made a lot of progress over these months." The librarian chided as she stamped another book.

"She'd rather not." Rita whispered as she slid a stack of books across the counter. The librarian took the pile, making a cheeky grin at the titles. "Well Rita a romance novel, a music book and an action manga. You have the most schizophrenic styles I have seen in an avid reader." Rita gave a small shrug of her shoulder as she bowed to the librarian. "There are some new titles in the back rack. I put them in a section just for you."

"Arigatou." Rita replied and the librarian clapped her hands together. "See you are getting better!"

Rita adjusted the glasses on her face and headed toward the back, her eyes heading directly for a red beanbag. She plopped down relishing the soft cushion as she stared up at the ceiling, dangling strings holding up colored paper stars, twirling above her.

"Why do we come here every freaking day?!" A tough high pitched voice rang out. Rita adjusted the glasses from her face and flipped open her messenger bag. "Can't we go out?" a red haired chara with intense green eyes glared at Rita as she dusted off her baggy jean pants and black shirt with a white heard on it. "You know I don't like to skate in the middle of the day Remy." Rita whispered in English, knowing the librarian wouldn't understand her conversation.

Remy grumbled a bit while another chara floated off from the bag. This chara had tender green eyes, black rimmed glasses upon his face while his long brown hair fell on his shoulders and he carried a book in his hand.

"I quite enjoy this place." He responded as he floated onto Rita's shoulder. "Of course you would you pansy! This is all you freaking do Koto!" Remy snapped pointing a finger at Koto.

"So vulgar..." Koto replied with a warm smile opening his book.

"Be better if they played some music." A shaggy raven haired chara with green eyes as well, with a black music note on his shoulder and an acoustic guitar on his back peeked out of the bag.

"I like it here…" Rita murmured as she crossed her legs staring at the stars above her. She outstretched her hand to try to touch the paper cut outs and she gave a sight letting her hand fall.

"Well I'm going to check out that manga with the cars." Remy mumbled floating away, an angered look on her face.

"I'll be in the music section if you need me." The chara with the guitar said.

"Alright Francis." Remy replied and stared at Koto on her left shoulder. She pulled a book from the rack near her and opened it on the bottom of the shelf near her. "It's a new Poe book…It features his short stories."

"Oh!" Koto said with a smile, landing on the book, his eyes already flowing across the pages. She took a small breath and then spun a book rack noticing the newest romance manga's. She immediately pulled one out and opened up the page to reveal the heroine of the story, thinking out loud as she sat on the steps drinking a smoothie with a forlorn face.

"I shouldn't have procrastinated with this report." Kukai thought with a laugh while he jumped up the steps of the library. As he opened the door, he noticed that Daichi was staring out at the near by park with saddened crimson eyes, seeing the sun shine within the leaves.

"Daichi I think the Guardians are meeting at the Royal Garden today. You can go and see if Ran and the others are there."

"No! It wouldn't be right leaving you." Daichi protested.

Kukai ruffled his green hair giving a smirk. "Don't worry. No use both of us being in on this nice day." Daichi stared scrupulously for a few more seconds before he gave a grin floating away. "I'll meet you back at the house!" Kukai shouted giving a wave before he walked in. He felt the rush of the cool air, hit his face and he felt awkward hearing the utter silence that contrasted from the ongoing cars and people talking.

The librarian stamping echoed through the hall as he came inside the, staring as the book shelves loomed over. "Hello!" The librarian greeted stacking up some books. "How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for some books on wind generation." The librarian became perplexed as she put a finger to her pursed lips. "Try the shelves back there and if not keep looking they should be around in that area." Kukai gave a forced smile to the librarian while he thought 'That doesn't help me much!'

"Oh you want to know who might know! There is a girl in the back Rita. She comes here just about every day. I think she knows every book in this place. Ask her." Kukai gave a small bow and headed for the back trying to catch sight of another person on a desk.

As he wandered, he peeked into every isle hoping to see another being existing within the building, but all he saw were the lines of books resting upon the shelves. 'Maybe she's not here anymore…' he thought peeking into another shelve as he walked by, suddenly his feet were caught against something and he fell onto the ground with a thud.

Rita flipped the page of the manga, with a small smile as she stared at the girl who had tripped on the stairs and was caught by a handsome boy who just happened to be a half demon, although of course she didn't know yet. As she flipped the next page, she gave a sigh making yet another wish that the occurrence of her romance novels would happen to her in real life. 'It's just another wish but…' she took a glance at Koto who was already half way through the novel. 'I know anything can happen.' She thought as a hand went to the chilled silver heart locket with a warm smile. She turned another page to see the reaction of the girl, but then she felt a heavy weight hit her feet. Rita dropped her book as her blue eyes watched with awe as a boy with brown hair fell upon her legs and his face hit the floor. He made a small groan raising himself and turning toward Rita. She couldn't stop a blush from coming to her face. He was older than her, that was a fact, but it was his green eyes that were staring at her as he gave a smile rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry about that." Rita's body froze as he stood himself up dusting himself. He then stared at her as she tried to curl into the back of the shelf. "You're Rita right?" he asked. He held out a hand to her and Rita began to notice the earrings he donned and the bright yet casual smile he had upon his face. "Ha…Hai." Rita stuttered out as she bowed her head.

'She's really shy.' He thought with a smile noticing she couldn't bring herself to gaze upwards and how she kept fiddling with the silver heart hanging on her black leather choker. "The librarian says you can help me. I am looking for books on wind generation and you might know where they are" He asked gently.

Rita mind was trying to conjure the word for Japanese yet, she clenched her eyes shut as her voice wavered "Mu…mu…" she tried to utter the word for six in Japanese but every second he stared at her, her confidence just sank deeper and deeper. "Six hundred!" she replied but her hands clenched over her mouth when she realized she had said it in English. She could see the stare in Kukai's eyes wondering what the hell she had just said.

Watching her stumble, were her three chara's peeking from the edge of the Poe book at the bottom shelf. "We should help her." Francis, replied ready to utter the words for his character change, but Koto placed a gentle hand over his mouth. "She is fine. She needs to learn." He replied with a smile staring as Rita tried to say six hundred in Japanese. "You can do it…" he whispered encouragingly.

Finally Rita placed her hands on Kukai's shoulders and spun him around. "What is she doing?" Remy questioned as she watched Rita push Kukai forward, her head still bowed. She shoved him into an isle, pointed at some books, and skittered off. Kukai was going to call out, but when he glanced she was already gone. He looked toward the books and gave a smile seeing the kanji for wind power staring at him.

Rita was gathering up her messenger bag and then opened it up for her chara's. "Come on." she said in English, urging her chara's to get in the bag. "You should go back." Koto urged. Rita just grabbed him and shoved him in her messenger bag ignoring his protests and struggling.

"For once I agree with the wimp." Remy replied. Rita just gave her a stern stare and Remy rolled her eyes as she hopped in the bag mumbling something on her breath.

Francis stared at her with his green eyes and she spun her head to the side pointing to the bag to avoid his gaze. "I can do a character change to help you out." He said giving her hand a pat. Rita gave a small sigh letting her shoulder's sag. "But it's not my confidence and I would just spazz out again. Now come on." Francis sighed as he flew into the bag and Rita closed the flap ready to leave. As she turned she crashed into a hardened body and she felt a pair of hands come to her shoulders to steady her.

"You didn't let me thank you." He replied with a grin. Kukai held out his hand and grabbed Rita's moving it up and down. "Arigatou. I'm Kukai Sohma."

"Um…" she whispered. "I was wondering if you could help me out some more. I'm not quite sure how to do a report like this and you seem like a smart girl."

"Um…" she heard a harsh whisper from her bag but she slammed it into her side, ignoring the cursing of Remy. "Well she…she…"

"Please." Kukai asked with a smile as he held the book up. A blush flew to Rita's cheeks, while she bowed her head and replied in a whisper. "Alright…"

"Arigatou!" Kukai exclaimed grabbing her hand and leading her to a table.

"Do you have any fours?" Remy asked disinterestedly staring blankly at the cards in her hand. "Go fish." Koto replied pushing over the deck to her. Remy rolled her eyes and stared up at the flap of the bag while she grabbed a card. "How long have we been in here?" she said disgruntled.

"Not sure, but whoever this guy is he hasn't scared her off or made her cry so let's not start trying anything now." Francis said with a smile and then turning his eyes toward Koto. "Do you have any three's?" he asked coyly.

"Go fish." Koto replied with a cherry smile pushing the deck over to the rocker. Francis dropped his smile and rolled his eyes muttering "You don't have to be so happy about it."

"This is a really good place. She hasn't tasted a burger this good since she left America." Rita murmured wiping a smear of ketchup off her mouth with a napkin. Kukai stopped from sipping his milkshake giving a smile. "I'm glad it's the least I can do for you helping me with this report."

"It wasn't much…" she murmured, recalling how she had to repeat booking sources and quotations.

"You don't talk much about yourself do you? Like how come you're here when you're American?" Rita gave a bashful smile as she stirred her strawberry shake with a spoon. "It's not that much to talk about." She replied, as she took a last sip and then took a glance at her watch the position of the hands making her eyes widen. "It's getting late. She really should leave."

As she stood Kukai gave a wave as she bowed toward him. "Thank you Sohma-san." She whispered.

"You can call me Kukai. You don't have to be so formal." He replied with a wink. A sudden electric jolt went through Rita and she turned quickly and exited the diner, the bell giving a chime.

When she was out she opened the bag her three chara's floating out of the bag. "Finally!" Remy shouted as she squinted at the sun. "You owe us big time." Rita flinched noticing the angered tone of her chara.

"Sorry." Rita replied as she glanced in the window. She noticed Sohma was talking with a bearded man, but every so often he was glancing at her with anxious eyes. She turned her head towards Remy as she glared at her with her strong emerald eyes. "We're riding right now!"

"Fine." Rita replied with a sigh, adjusting her soldier strap. "Francis Koto you better hang on to me." The two male chara's floated onto her shoulder and Rita nodded to Remy as she uttered. "Tic Tac Toe!" At this, her silver heart locket changed to a white heart and a black skateboard appeared at her feet. "Let's go!" Remy shouted excitedly and with a hop Rita took off along the sidewalk, swerving left and right. She gave a grin as she felt her other two chara's grip harder on her shoulders as she did an ollie on a bench, getting some glares from other pedestrians, but she didn't care at the time. The tough cynical 'I don't care' attitude of Remy was pumping through her and her excitement only doubled with every trick she completed, swerving around side walkers and knocking down trash cans.

* * *

Kukai watched her walk giving a small grin. She was quiet, she was meek, but he could tell that inside their was a girl that just needed to be coaxed out. It took awhile him prying about why he needed so many books and how to quote sources, but she came out a bit. He did a lot of the talking through out their research and meal but he loved staring at her blue eyes as she watched him talk.

She stopped outside the door and opened her bag. His eyes widened when he saw not one, two, but three chara's float out from the canvas fabric. 'She has three chara's!' his mind yelled. He got up and tried to make it towards the door, but a hand came to his shoulder.

"Kukai." The restaurant owner said with a smile. "I haven't seen you in some time."

"Well middle school's been a race, but you know I couldn't keep away." Kukai replied tilting his head to keep watching Rita from the corner of her eye. He noticed how one of the chara's was yelling at her as Rita gave an apologetic smile. "That was a nice girl you were with. Is she the special one?" It took a moment for Kukai to process this as he watched the silver locket that hung on her leather chocker pop into a white heart. A black skateboard simultaneously appeared at her feet and she gave a grin while she took off, her other two charas hanging on to her shoulder. "She is special." Kukai said with a casual smile as he watched her leave.


	2. Prologue: Part Two

**Alright well here's another part of the prologue so enjoy. **

* * *

Rita skidded to a stop, hopping off the skateboard then slamming her foot at the end so it popped up and disappeared, as her silver heart locket appeared on her choker once more. "Wasn't that fun?" Remy asked excitedly floating to Rita on her skateboard.

"Fun for who?" Francis asked in a shaky voice, letting his hands wrench from her shoulder and dropping to the her bag. Koto gave a small groan adjusting the askew glasses on his face, while he spread himself out on Rita's shoulder. "no more…" he whimpered. Rita gave a small smile but it faltered as her blue eyes came to the white mansion. The western style ivory two story house stretched across with marble columnades that loomed over her small body. Golden knobs adorned the windows and door ways which shined in the sun. A metal ebony gate surrounded the mansion and Rita sighed as she walked along its border. Out of the corner of her eye she saw not one but two limo's within the driveway and she cringed thinking of who was in the house.

"What are you going to do?" koto asked adjusting the glasses on his face once he regained his composure. Rita brought her hand to the gate letting it thrum against the metal as she came to the back of the mansion. "Sneak in, grab my guitar some money and then leave. Dinner on the go okay?" she asked her chara's as she gripped the bars of the gate. She took in a deep breath before she leaped her body over through the gates.

"Okay I have my guitar, I have some money…" Rita mumbled in English as she began to shove the contents of her room into her guitar case. "Francis put in the picks." Suddenly she heard a noise that made her body shake as she heard the rapid foot steps coming up the stairs. "We better book!" Remy shouted and Rita gave a brief nod slamming her guitar case shut and slinging it over her shoulder. She slung her self out the window and quickly climbed down while Francis and Koto slammed the window and followed suit. At the last few feet she jumped down and then slipped through the open gap in the fence running off. She hid behind the first tree she saw and she could see the faint shadow of a body looking through her room. Finally the shadow faded from her view and she sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Come on…" she replied to the three with a small smile. "Let's get some sushi."

"Can we skate there?!" Remy asked, her green eyes ablaze.

"No!" Francis shouted holding his hands up and Rita patted him gently upon the head. "Okay we'll walk there but we'll skate to the park."

"Alright!" Remy replied taking off on her skateboard within the air. Francis gave a groan as he floated upon Rita's shoulders crossing his arms with a pout. Koto gave a small shake of his head and sat next to him opening a book. "Thanks guys…" She whispered as she walked with a small skip in her step.

Ikuto watched the sun set within the park, the yellow ball change to a firey red then dip below the horizon. He gave a small sigh, leaning back against the grassy hill within the park and stared up with disinterested blue eyes at the stars beginning to peek out from the dark sky.

Yoru began to give a whine holding his stomach, that grumbled profusely. "Ikuto…" he whined. "When are we going to eat nya?"

"I didn't bring any food." He answered rolling over and closing his eyes.

"But I'm hungry…" Yoru gave a small whine, but narrowed his eyes and crossed his paws when he realized his owner wasn't going to bring out food. "Fine. I'll just find my own food, nya." He replied floating off, sniffing the air, his nose directing him through the park.

"To hold my heart…." Rita sang softly as she thrummed another chord upon the guitar. "That sucks…" she whispered as she grabbed the chopsticks and popped another sushi into her mouth.

"No it doesn't." Francis replied thrumming his own guitar, a few notes coming out. "But maybe change the last A to a C minor." Rita picked a few chords and then stopped mumbling some inchoherent words in English. "I wish this was easier." She replied to herself as she picked up the guitar again and pulled out a few more chords. Remy was skating on the ground peforming ollies and 360's. Koto was dangling his feet on the edge of the bench, humming to the chords, as he flipped the pages of a book.

Yoru floated through the growling in his stomach getting louder, but his nose immediately perked up, the aroma of fish causing his mouth to salivate. "Crab nya!" he said excitedly, his tail twitching as he floated even faster and spotted a girl upon the bench. She had a take out tray of half eaten sushi on the side and a few cans of soda. He gave a grin, unable to see her three chara's who were occupying her other side. 'She won't even notice I've taken some.' He thought with a small purr to himself and floated blatantly in front of her, his tail swaying all the while.

He landed on the tray and took a sushi in his oversized paws. He stared up as she adjusted the glasses on her face and then began to sing in a soft voice. He stopped and listened for awhile. 'She has a softer voice, more serene than Utau's.' he brushed the thought away however and then stuffed the sushi roll in his mouth, savoring the taste.

"What are you doing?!" An angry voice shouted. Mouth still full Yoru spun around to face a chara with red hair and green eyes glaring at him, an aura of fire surrounding her. "Thief!" Remy screamed grabbing his tail. "Nya!" Yoru screamed after he choked down the sushi roll and she tugged harder throwing him against the bench. "You jerk stealing from!" she began to punch Yoru, cursing in English and Rita stopped noticing her chara harshly beating upon another. "Remy!" she replied dropping her guitar upon the ground and trying to wring her chara away from the poor cat like creature. "Remy!" But Remy tugged on Yoru's ears as she tried to wretch the two apart.

"Koto! Francis! Help!" she yelled and her two other chara's leapt up Koto tugging away at Yoru and Francis pulling back Remy. Finally she released her grip and Yoru gave a small gasp of relief before falling unconscious. Koto floated down laying Yoru upon a bench as Rita sat Remy upon the bench giving her chara a stern look. "Control your anger."

"He was stealing from us!" Remy retorted.

"A little harsh for one sushi." Koto replied as he looked over Yoru's wounds and giving the cat a small pat. "He'll be fine…"

"Is he another chara?" Rita questioned.

"Yeah." Francis replied with a grin. "You haven't seen another have you?" she shook her head, tenderly touching the tip of Yoru's ear. "I wonder who he belongs to…" she murmured.

Suddenly Yoru gave a small "Nya…" and one of his golden eyes opened staring up at the concerned Rita hanging over him. "Ah! You can see me!" he yelped in Japanese.

Rita grasped him and gave a small smile, scratching behind his ears. "You're so cute…" she replied and Yoru gave a purr, under her scratching fingers. "She's sorry about Remy she has a temper." She then put Yoru over to Remy and he immediately cringed under the skater's glare. "Remy apologize." Remy grumbled a bit and then uttered a breathless 'gomen.'

"Now stay there for ten minutes." She said pointing to her chara who stuck out her tongue angrily at her owner.

"Do you want another sushi roll or maybe some pocky." Rita opened her guitar case and pulled out a box of opened pocky showing Yoru the yogurt covered sticks.

"Nya!" he gave a grin, took a chocolate covered stick, sat next to Francis and began to munch on it. Once he was done he took a sushi roll and gave a small bow to Rita. "Arigatou!" he replied floating off with another pocky stick.

"Hog." Francis mumbled taking a bit of pocky within his mouth. "He did say thank you." Rita replied taking a swig of soda. "I wish I knew who he belonged to…"

"Why?" Koto asked curiously, peeking his eyes over the edge of his book.

"Well…" she swirled the drink a bit in the can. "From what you tell me, you're my would be self right?"

"Yes." He answered and Rita stared up at the stars that began to twinkle within the sky. "Whoever it is must be interesting to have a cat as their would be selves don't you think?"

"Perhaps." Koto replied returning to his book. Rita was about to say something again, but she heard Remy grumbling.

"Can I be out of time out?"

"Yeah. You can." She gave a smile toward Remy and replied "And thanks for taking care of me." Remy just rolled her eyes and got back on her skateboard to continue her tricks upon the cement.

"Come on Rita we have to finish the song." Francis replied holding up his guitar, giving her a serious stare. "Alright…" Rita picked up her guitar from the floor and then strummed another chord. "Lock locked away…" she sang, thrumming the chord along with Francis.

"Mm…" Yoru said, munching down on the pocky that he held in his oversize paws. He came upon Ikuto and landed on his shoulder. "Ikuto want some pocky? Nya." He held up the half eaten stick, waving it infront of his face. Ikuto lazily opened his eyes and grabbed the stick holding it up to his chara. "Did you find this in the garbage?" he asked passively ready to chuck the pocky.

"No! A girl gave it to me nya." Ikuto stopped at this and then took a small bite of pocky. When he finished eating it he gave a questioning stare towards Yoru. "She can see you?" he questioned.

"And she has three chara's, nya." At this Ikuto's blue eyes widened and he put his hand upon Yoru's head. "Show me."

"It's getting late." Koto replied staring up at the moon as he adjusted the glasses on his face. "Shouldn't we be heading back."

"I really don't want to." Rita replied giving a small sigh. "I just want to avoid that house altogether until mom comes back."

"Might be hard." Francis replied as he tucked his guitar back in his case.

"If he does give you trouble you always have me." Remy replied giving a fist and Rita gave a small laugh. "Well one more hour okay and then we can stop get some hot chocolate then run home." Rita grabbed her pick and then strummed the first few chords of her song as she uttered out

"The lost lock of my heart, tucked away in the time. I want to find the key, to let you into me. I want to show you my soul. Show you who I can be. My would be self that is unseen. I wish you could see." Her voice wavered through out the park as she thrummed the melancholy tune upon her wooden instrument. The notes echoed as she thrummed again as she stopped singing and let the sounds of her voice drift through the trees she stopped on a last note and stopped in midstrum staring at an aisle of trees that obscured a hill side.

"I feel like someone is there…" she murmured to herself her green eyes boring into the leaves, trying to see through the wooden trunks. "We should go now." She stuffed her guitar into the case and piled the wrappers and crushed cans of her snacks. "Ready Remy." Koto and Francis gave a cringe as they gripped onto her shoulders. "Tic Tac Toe!" The white heart appeared on her neck and a skateboard at her feet. She gave a smirk and kicked off leaving the watching eyes of Ikuto.

He stared as she did a slide along a bench and then sped off on the cement, a small laugh coming from her lips. "I like her, nya." Yoru replied. "She gave me crab." Ikuto gave a small shrug and turned around strolling off. "Where are you going?" Yoru questioned but Ikuto didn't reply and Yoru sighed his tail giving a small twitch as he followed his owner into the park.


	3. Prologue: Part Three

**Thanks for reading here's another chapter and thank you for everyone who commented.**

Rita peeked into the library, her head peering within the door. Once she saw the unoccupied space she crept in trying to be as stealthy as the assassin in her current manga. Just as she rounded the check out desk she jumped when the librarian looked up from her book and gave a boisterous hello.

Rita adjusted the glasses upon her face giving a forced smile to the elder woman. "You left in such a hurry yesterday with that boy you didn't even check out any books." The librarian chided as she leaned forward with a coy smirk. "Did anything happen?" she asked softly, as if Rita and herself weren't the only ones in the library.

"Um…anything?" Rita asked nervously fidgeting with the locket on her chocker. The librarian gave a happy sigh leaning back, her green eyes in a dazed stare toward the ceiling. "Ah you're so young still. Just wait till this love blossoms." Rita gave the librarian a perplexed stare. 'What is she talking about?' Remy questioned crossing her arms. 'I don't know.' Rita whispered as the librarian seemed to withdraw into a love paced dream and she scooted off.

Rita walked past her bean bag getting curious stares from her chara's as she went further into the aisles than halted in a row. She gave a sigh seeing nothing but the books aligned within their shelves, her hand upon the plastic blue plaque, the white kanji proclaiming six hundred.

"You were waiting for him." A snarky voice came from behind her and Rita spun around staring at her smirking chara's. "I wasn't…" she barked in English storming back to her bean bag. "Yes you were." Francis replied with a smirk floating on her shoulder. "You like him."

Rita plopped down in the bean bag and leaned against the wall staring up at the stars again as they spun on their strings. "I don't like him like that." She mumbled with a small frown as she stared off to the side.

"Then why did you see if he was in that aisle?" Remy asked as she took a seat on Rita's boot. She adjusted the glasses on her face again and then stared at her chara's with a small twitch of her lips. "I just wanted to see him again because maybe he could be my first friend here." A wave of realization hit her chara's at their owners forlorn eyes as she brought her gaze up again. 'It was dumb of me to think he would come back.' With this thought she stood up and gave a smile at her chara's. "I feel like reading outside today. So grab a book if you want and then we can go. Sound fun?" she walked off without receiving an answer and her three chara's stared after her seeing through the façade grin of their owner.

"She's not okay is she?" Remy asked and Koto shook his head as he put the book under his arm. "No she's not, but if we bring it up she might be unhappier. We'll just have to hope she forgets about it and try to cheer her up some other way."

Rita spun a rack around, the squeak echoing through out the library as she picked up two romance manga's staring at the cover of a girl being hugged by a boy. She shook her head and walked back to the bean bag her chara's each holding a book. "Okay let's go." She replied as she picked up the pile and walked to the check out.

"Leaving so soon Rita?" the librarian asked as she stamped each of the books, giving the girl a scrupulous glance.

"She has a dentist appointment." Rita lied as the librarian slid the pile over to her hands. "Well hope it goes well. Sayanora Rita-chan." The librarian called as Rita exited the building balancing the pile of books she was carrying.

The librarian stared after her and gave a small sigh picking up a romance book and opening it up. 'Poor girl. Guess the date didn't go too well.' A few pages later she heard the rapid steps of someone entering the library and slide to a stop gripping the counter. "Is Rita here?" She glanced up to see the green eyed boy from yesterday staring at her expectantly. "You missed her she was just here and…"

"Darn!" the boy yelled running off again and the library opened her mouth but the door already flew open and she watched Kukai run off and she shook her head opening her book again. "He ran off in the wrong direction." She mumbled as she licked her finger and turned another page within her novel.

"There's a lot of people at this park today." Rita mumbled to herself as she bumped past a large crowd watching skaters performing within the park at night. She was sipping a soda within her hands while she noticed Remy staring a bit longingly as one skater whizzed by performing a rail slide upon a bench. "Can we…?"

"No" Rita answered shortly as she walked to a more secluded area of the park the noises of the skaters fading away.

"Why not!" Remy questioned angrily as she floated backwards in front of her owners face. "Not in front of people…" Rita replied as she brushed past her chara. Remy opened her mouth to bark at her owner but a tender hand came at her shoulder. "Some other time." He replied with a small smile and the skater chara rolled her eyes. Rita took another sip of her soda as she walked farther till the voices of the crowd faded away. Finally she took a seat upon a bench, Remy still sulking took a seat next to her. Koto immediately opened his book and Francis gave a smile as Rita opened the guitar case on the floor pulling out her guitar and then thrumming each chord, the twang of each string signifying the instrument was in tune.

"Working on another song?" he asked getting his own guitar out from the case on his back. Rita gave a shrug as she began to thrum aimlessly the notes falling around the trees while Francis tuned in harmony to her. Suddenly her notes stopped as another melancholy tune echoed through her ears. Remy perked up her head and Koto adjusted his glasses as the tune became louder, now the only instrumental voice.

"It seems there's someone else in the park." Koto murmured listening more intently as the pitch became louder than softer in its serene tune. "And it's a violin…" he concluded. Rita gave a small smile closing her eyes. "It's beautiful." She murmured as she began to thrum a chord matching the violin's current note then trying to play in harmony with it but instead becoming an accompaniment adding a deeper tone to the music. 'This music…' she thought with another thrum of her guitar. 'It comes from the heart…'

Ikuto opened his eyes when he heard the acoustic pitch ring through the tree's. He ignored it and continued playing but the acoustic kept ringing the pitches of the guitar matching his violin. The two instruments together created a soft serene melody the violin now a light voice to guitars deep tune. He continued playing for a moment before he stopped and listened. The guitars tune continued and he gave a smile turning to his chara who was currently napping. "Yoru…" he called giving the cat a poke. Yoru gave a small yawn, one gold eye opening staring listlessly at his owner. "What, nya?" he asked rubbing his eyes, his tail twitching irritated at his broken nap.

"Do you sense another chara around here?" Yoru's ebony ears twitched a few times before he gave a bright smile staring outwards, his eyes cheerier than ever. "I smell chocolate!" Ikuto gave a placid face as he gave a light rap upon the chara's head. "Ow…" Yoru whined rubbing the spot as he glared at his owner. "That girl with the three chara's likes chocolate! I think it's her." Ikuto gave a smile as he swung the violin case over his shoulder. "Do you want to make a visit?"

Rita opened her eyes realizing that the violins harmony was gone and she gave a sigh, her pick becoming still. She waited for a few moments longer hoping to hear the sorrowing melody, but the only foreign sound was the sound of a paper cup being blown against the wind, a small boing with its contact against the cement. "I liked that music." She replied to herself putting her guitar to the side as she leaned back, her neck against the crook of the bench, while her head hung over. She could hear Francis still thrumming and the miniature wheels of Rita as she performed a trick upon the ground and the hum of Koto along with the occasional turn of the book. She gave a smile as she stared up at the stars and put a piece of pocky in her mouth, leaving it as she swiveled it within her lips.

Suddenly the picture of the starry sky was overshadowed and her eyes widened when a male body towered over her, a pair of navy eyes staring down. She could feel parts of her body reacting in polar opposite ways, her cheeks becoming a heated flush while the rest became an icy chilled. He smiled and leaned down as he asked "Can I have some?" Shaking her hand held up the red box of pocky, the sticks beating against each other. He gave a smile as he leaned forward and his hand going to the box, but he leaned even further and his mouth fell upon the piece of pocky still within Rita's mouth. Her eyes widened and she could hear a curse from her Remy while the stick snapped in half and Ikuto took the piece from his mouth.

Remy dropped the pocky box on the bench and let the bit end of the stick fall from her lips as she brought her head forward while the guy came over and sat next to her. "You're not from here are you?" he asked as he took a bite of the stick.

"How do you know that?" Rita asked suddenly, wondering if she stuck out that much. Ikuto picked up the fallen pocky box and took another piece, "Because I would remember a guitar player like you."

Rita blinked a few moments before her blue eyes fell to the violin case near his thigh. "You're the violin player." She uttered, gazing at him directly with a small gasp. "The one that plays the beautiful music."

Meanwhile her chara's were watching from under the bench. "I don't trust him." Remy grumbled arms crossed, her green eyes staring up with a grim frown. "He seems kind of sketchy."

"I don't trust him either." Francis mumbled with a nod.

"If he tries anything you can do a character change." Koto replied sternly, but he still felt a little uneasy as he watched the two interact.

"He won't, nya!" The three chara's jumped and then glared at a grinning Yoru who joined their little circle under the bench.

"What are you doing here?" Remy growled and Yoru stuck his tongue out at her. "I'm with Ikuto." He replied defiantly a paw pointing up. "Now it makes sense." Koto replied adjusting his glasses.

"Where are you from?" Ikuto asked ignoring Rita's statement. She stammered for a bit before she finally answered. "America…"

"You're far from home why are you here?" Rita crossed her arms and turned her head to the side. "You're nosy aren't you…" she uttered quickly.

She heard Remy give a yeah from below the bench as Ikuto let out a small laugh. "Fine don't tell me." Ikuto responded as he stood up stuffing the box of pocky in his back pocket. He picked up his violin case and slung it over his shoulder while he held a stick within his hands. He strolled over to her and Remy felt her body suddenly warp into the two different temperatures, the backdrop of her freckles becoming a tinted pink. "I'll see you around or not." He then stuck the pocky in her mouth as he turned and gave a lazy wave over his shoulder. "You're not that bad either." He replied with a smirk before he walked off.

"Bye." Yoru floated in front of her face and gave her a wink, before he flew behind Ikuto. With a shaky hand Rita removed the pocky piece from her lips, and gazed with a slightly agape mouth as the two left from her sight. "Is she okay?" Francis asked waving a hand in front of her face.

"I'm not quite sure." Koto responded resting on her shoulder and giving her ear lobe a small tug. "Ow!" Rita uttered, a hand flying to her ear as she gazed back up to where Ikuto was walking.

"Weirdo." Remy mumbled as she floated on Rita's other shoulder and Rita gave a nod taking a seat back on the bunch.

"So how was it?" Koto asked once Rita picked up her guitar again. "How was what?" she questioned as she dug through her guitar case for a pick.

"Meeting the person of Yoru, that cat chara from yesterday. You said you wanted to see who he belonged to."

"That's right!" Francis responded with a smirk.

"Oh right…I did say that…" she mumbled as she thrummed through the chords. She closed her eyes for a moment and could see his dark blue orbs staring down at her, her body becoming warm. She gave a warm smile but her eyes opened and she shook her head, the thought disappearing. "Well he was interesting…" she said and she stared up at the stars. 'Is it weird that I want to see him again?' she asked herself, staring up at the stars, but she brought her gaze back down again realizing that the dark color of the sky only made her think of that boy more.


	4. Chapter 1: Enter the New Heroine!

Enter the New Heroine!

**_Thanks for everyone who is reading my stories. This is a long chapter and I hope you like. Enjoy._**

* * *

Rita stared listlessly out the window as the skyscrapers and colorful lights whizzed by the limo. She adjusted the glasses on her face as she heard the tapping of the plastic pencil upon her mothers PDA with the occasional beep signaling the incoming call. Currently her mother was conversing in French using a false coo every now and then to get her point across. "It's sickening…" Remy mumbled from a cup holder and a twitch came upon Rita's lips. When the conversation ended with an air kiss, her mother gave Rita's head a small pat.

"Sweetie I know you're not happy about moving here, but I'm sure you'll like this new school. Your father picked it out himself." Rita gave a cringe of distaste at the word father, biting her tongue which was threatening to urge 'He's not my dad.' But instead she gave a sigh going back to her book as another call came upon her mother's phone and she began to talk again, this time in Japanese.

'I don't mind going to a new school. I just wish you would have signed me up by the first week like everyone else…' she inwardly thought, placing her head against the windshield.

* * *

Before the summer

"Yaya…I don't think I can feel my arm anymore…" Amu replied with a forced smile as she tried to pry the nine year old girl clenching vice. "Please don't leave! What's Yaya going to do without you here?!" she whined, tears streaming down her face.

"We'll be next door Yaya." Tadase said with a charming smile. "And we'll miss you as well."

"No you won't! You'll be having fun with the new Guardian troupe that's in middle school now." Yaya replied with a pout, crossing her arms.

"New Guardians?" Amu asked suddenly as she rubbed her arm trying to run circulation through the crimpled aching veins.

"Yes Kukai and Tsukasa-sempai have been arranging so that the Guardians can go onward to Seiyu middle school." Tadase explained.

"But why?" Amu questioned remembering that the Guardians have been active only in Seiyu Elementary since the first king.

"It's important that we follow the joker." Tadase answered putting a hand upon Amu's shoulder. Immediately the pale cheeks of Amu became flushed as she brought her eyes to the side and shrugged her shoulder slipping the King's chairs hand off. "It's not that big of a deal…" Amu replied, but inside her mind was screaming in joy 'Tadase-kun thinks I'm important!'

"Cool and spicy…" Rima interjected with a small smile as Kusu Kusu giggled.

"Sixth grade will be fun!" Ran replied waving her poms poms excitedly.

"But Su will miss Pepe-chan desu." Su said getting a bit teary eyed as she was in a deep hug with the baby chara who was embodying what he represented in his sorrowful fit.

"This will be an interesting experience." Miki stated with a smile.

"A new place to conquer!" Kisiki shouted, fists on his hips, a triumphant smile on his face. "Further on to world domination." He said with a boisterous laugh.

"No kidding…" Amu thought to herself as she stared at her chara's while waving her arm trying to get Yaya off.

* * *

Rita opened her mouth, but the rush of wind hit her face as she watched the limo zoom down the road, out of her sight. 'Love ya too…' she thought inwardly, slinging her bag over her shoulder and pulled the glasses from her face. "I'm not looking forward to this." She mumbled to her chara's within her bag as they stared up at her while she cleaned her glasses. "Well either way you're going to have to check in." Koto reminded and Rita gave a grimace thinking of the day ahead at her new school. "You can always ditch." Remy suggested with a smirk which cause Rita to give a small laugh as she thought of the arcade that they passed coming here. "Well that is always an option…" she replied thinking of playing DDR and Tokyo Cop for the next six hours.

"Rita!" Francis and Koto barked at the same time, giving a glare toward Remy for her bad influence. "Okay…okay…" Rita grumbled closing the flap on her bag as she turned around, placing the glasses on her face. She gazed up at the school with stern eyes trying to command feet to begin the first step on her painful journey. A few more second she took in a shaky breath thinking, 'Well might as well…'

Suddenly the world that was once vertical dramatically shifted to side as her cheek had a harsh meeting with cement. "Ow…" she whimpered along with her chara's who felt the collision in their cloth confines as Rita stared painfully at the soccer ball rolling by. "That hurt…" Francis mumbled rubbing his head.

"I'm sorry. We were just playing and…Rita-chan?" a voice uttered and she squinted up, her eyes trying to clear the hazy vision above her. "Sohma-san?" she questioned trying to recognize the voice. "You might need these." She felt the cool metal of her rims upon her eyes, and her vision clearing revealing the smiling boy she had met over the summer. "Are you okay?" he asked holding out a hand as she raised herself to her feet. "Yeah." She replied rubbing her cheek a bit with a forced smile. 'That hurt…really bad…' she thought inwardly. Kukai leaned in holding a gentle hand to her left cheek, the fingertips lightly touching the skin. "Does it hurt?" Rita felt her cheeks flush and she gave a shake of her head. "I'm fine…"

At that Kukai became excited picking up the soccer ball and gripped Rita's wrist tugging her away. "Come on I have to show you something." He exclaimed, dragging her stationary body. "I wanted to show you over the summer, but I could never catch you."

"But I still have to check in!" Rita replied tugging back on her heels as he dragged her. "It's really important Rita-chan!" he urged giving another tug, Rita giving a pained expression as her arms were almost jerked out of her socket.

"But!" the body tug of war was broken when a boisterous chime strung through the air and Kukai groaned running up the steps of the school. "Rita find me at lunch okay." He called out as he followed the rest of the kids in the school. "But..." Rita sighed as ran up the steps as well, losing the sandy haired boy within the flood. 'I was going to ask where the office was…'

* * *

"Himamori-san are you paying attention?" Nikaido voice rang causing Amu to snap her head from the window. The pencil in her hand snapped and Nikaido gave a coy smile as Amu dug through her bag trying to find another one. "Himamori-san try to pay attention."

'It's Hinamori!' she screamed inwardly as she began to write some more notes from the book. "Aren't you glad Himamori that I can teach seventh grade now." Nikaido interjected as he walked back to the front of the class room. "Over joyed…" she mumbled while thinking 'Why does middle school have to have a robotics club?'

The whole class room became silent as the door flew open and a darkened figure stood within the door way, hand on the hip as her body leaned against the door frame. "Ah you must be the new student." Nikaido said unfazed with a smile as his hand motioned toward his desk. "Come in please."

'Okay…' Rita thought to herself. 'Time to be true, be yourself just go up there say nice to meet you sit down and it will be all over.' However as she stepped through the door way her shoe caught in the step and she could hear her chara's scream from within her bag as they collided with the hard wood floors. "Ow…" she whimpered as she got up hearing the snickers from her peers as she spat out some hair and adjusted the glasses on her face.

"Class this is Rita Tohashi. Rita do you want to say something?" Nikaido asked cheerful turning to the new student as she dusted off her black uniform. Rita had her arms crossed as she stared to the side and mumbled in japanese. "Not really…"

"Please say something to the class Rita." Nikaido urged and she gave a small sigh letting her arms droop to her sides. "Fine." She replied as she let her arms fall and turned to the class, forcing a grin. "Hello I am Rita Tohashi. I've been in Japan for three months and I'm from America actually from New York so that's pretty much it…" Silence hit her ears and she gave a confused stare to her class mates who were staring at her in bewilderment.

"Rita…" she heard Koto yell from the confines of her bag. "You just said that in English." A hand flew over Rita's mouth as Nikaido gave a nervous laugh putting a hand on Rita's shoulder. "As you can tell Rita speaks English because she is from America. So please make her feel welcome. Rita you can take a seat at the back of the class room there…"

Rita opened her mouth to say something but from the corner of her eyes saw her peers staring at her some with a coy smile as she gave a sigh, pushing the glasses up further upon her face. 'Well that's nice…' she thought with a groan dragging her feet to the back of the class room and took a seat propping her head up on her elbow. 'And another day begins…' she thought as Nikaido took up a piece of chalk and began writing upon the board.

* * *

Rita shook a bit as she stared anxiously at the cafeteria, seeing the students within the tables chatting. "Who am I going to sit with?" she asked, gripping her tray as she gazed around the room. No faces popped out as welcoming, willing to let her join their group at the moment as she stood with her red tray, knee's shaking a bit. 'I don't want to sit with them but…it would be weird sitting by myself…'

"Just do it!" Remy urged from her shoulder. "I want to eat the pudding now!" Rita gave a roll of her eyes as she took a seat upon a table, and whipped out a book while her charas picked at her food.

Ayame stared with a forlorn sigh at Kukai Sohma from her lunch tray while the soccer player went down the lunch line grabbing a milk, as he turned she saw his green eyes light up in recognition a bright smile on his face as he ran towards her.

"It's happened!" she uttered in delight. "Sohma-kun's feelings have awakened for me and now a new year will begin with me and him as a couple!" the sparking aura surrounding her while her trio with bright smiles replied "Ganbare Ayame!"

Her green eyes shimmered in romance as Kukai walked towards her the smile growing and growing on her face. The smile fell however when he completely brushed past her and he took a seat in front of the new girl.

"She looks angry…" one of the trio whispered as Ayame seethed biting a napkin. "Why would he go with her?!" She saw as Rita stared anxiously the two talking and the word guardians caught her ears.

Ayame's face became serious and she turned to the table snatching her cup of full instant ramen as she stirred it with her chopsticks. "I'll fix this…" she murmured.

"Gaurdians…?" Rita questioned as she stirred her rice pudding, trying to avoid the boy's gaze. "She's only been here for a few hours. How do you know that she can be apart of this?"

"I already know that you have what it takes to be a guardian." He replied with a smirk as he took a quick glance at the chara's on her tray.

Koto stared suspiciously up at the boy, pushing the glasses on his face. "Can he see us?" he asked Francis and the rocker chara gave a shrug, a chip in his mouth.

"And what's that?" She asked wondering how she and Sohma-kun had anything in common.

"If you come with me I'll show you." He replied standing up holding out a hand to Seika. "Come on." Rita stared at his hand a few moments and then up to his grinning face, and she saw no hint of malice within those green eyes.

"Okay…" she replied raising her hand to take it however a scream echoed through out the cafeteria and she felt a wave of luke warm liquid hit her head, along with the slimy feel of noodles hanging from her shoulders and face.

She saw the rest of the cafeteria staring at her and giggles erupted as she stood up, stray noodles falling on the tiles. 'It's okay…' she thought. 'It's okay.' But the laughter only grew and Rita felt hot tears come on her eyes. Fear of crying in front of everyone only adding fuel to her already growing embarrassing fire, she took off, noodles flying as she ran. "Rita-chan!" Kukai called out as he saw her chara's floating after her and began to run hopping over Ayame who was rubbing her back, as she sat upon the floor with a pained expression.

Rita slammed the door to the bathroom and gave a shaky sigh beginning to wring out her hair which now reeked of salt and chicken. "Bitch!" Remy mumbled as she picked out a chunk of freeze-dried carrot. "You know that wasn't on accident."

"No-duh." Francis replied as he took off a noodle and Rita gave groan leaning against the back of the wall. "This isn't my best day…" Rita whispered as she began to clean her glasses.

"Don't worry it can't get any worst." Koto replied with a smile, but Rita lifted her feet as the door opened and she heard the sound of a girls voice. "Can you believe he invited her to be apart of the guardians?"

"She can't even speak proper Japanese."

"She's so clumsy and meek too." Another girl agreed. "Don't worry she won't last in the guardians." Rita held back a small whimper as the door slid open and closed again.

"Are you okay?" Koto asked putting a small hand to Rita's face. She gave a small nod as she put the glasses on her face. "Are you okay?" he asked again. Rita shook her head as she stepped shakily out of the stall. Suddenly she took off her chara's following behind her calling out to her.

"She's not okay…" Francis confirmed as they made sure to follow while she sprinted through the halls.

* * *

'I hate it here.' She thought while she bumped the doors leading her outside as she continued running. 'I don't' belong here…' "Rita!" her chara's called out, but Rita was sprinting, her sneakers threatening to trip her from the loose laces flailing against her ankles. From the corner of her glasses Rita could see the faces of her students, judging her, mocking her. She bowed her head even further, running a black sleeve along her face blocking her vision. "Rita look out!" she heard Koto urge, causing her to look back. She didn't see, but she felt with powering frontal force the metal door against her frame. The door clanked open and Rita fell through into darkness, her knees scraping painfully against the door as her glasses fell from her face clattering to the floor.

"Rita are you okay?" Francis asked as her three chara's floated in front of her with concerned stares. "No I'm not…." Rita uttered in English, raising her face, her green eyes shimmering from the tears hanging from her lashes. "He's right. He was right…"

"No he's not!" Koto raised his voice a stern tone within his words.

"I can't be with people. I'm stupid. I'm clumsy. He's right. I can't do anything right…" she trembled off with a small sob as she brought her back to a wall and began to wipe her eyes, the tears falling more freely.  
"Stop it!" Remy shouted. "Get over it right now!" she kicked Rita's knee. "Toughen up."

"Don't be so harsh." Francis said getting out his guitar. "Here I'll play a lullaby maybe that will make you feel better." He began to strum out a few keys and then sing as Koto held up a red leather bound book. "Here fairy tales make you feel better right?" he opened a page and began reading. "Once upon a time there was…"

Rita was able to stop her sobs to stare at her chara's. Remy yelling at her and kicking her knee, Francis singing which was overshadowed by Koto frenzied reading. It was all so much that her body began to wrack as she brought a hand to her face. Her three chara's stopped expecting a complete meltdown but gave a sigh of relief when she began to laugh, giggles erupting from her face as the rest of her tears fell from her lashes.

She took in a deep breath after her giggles and she leaned against the wall staring up. "Thank you guys. I don't know what I would do without you…" The three smiled and then floated to her face carrying her glasses. "We love you too." Francis said with a smirk and Rita smiled placing them on her face once more. As the lens cleared her vision she gave a small gasp of awe.

Above her the ceiling was a firmament of black sky dotted with shining stars within a few seconds the sky morphed to the rising sun then back to the night again. "It's beautiful." She whispered standing up with a smile. "This must be a planetarium." Koto remarked adjusting the glasses on his face. "You can see the constellations Andromeda and Draco." Rita's eyes followed his fingers along the invisible lines that connected the celestial dots.

"Hello…" a foreign serene voice entered and Rita cringed she saw a man with light blonde hair walking down the stairs a warm smile on his face.

"Gomen!" Rita urged backing up, believing she had violated a rule that could lead to untimely suspension on her first day. "She didn't mean to trespass!" she gave a bow as the caretaker walked down and stared at her with a tilt of her head. Rita grimaced some more as she thought 'He's kind of creeping me out…I hope he won't report me. Detention on my first day…then again not like Mom will care.'

"It's quite alright. I hardly get visitors here." He replied as he put a hand on her shoulder, breaking Rita out of her frenzied trance. "I was just about to have some tea do you want some?"

'I hate tea…' she thought inwardly with a grimace, but forced a cheery smile. "She would love tea." She replied and the caretaker gave a small laugh. "I'll make a hot chocolate then." He replied beginning to walk up the stairs. "You can take a seat and watch the show while it's getting ready." Rita stared perplexed for awhile as the caretaker disappeared and she gave a tilt of her head, mouth a bit agape. "You'll let a fly in if you keep your mouth open like that." Francis replied smartly. Rita snapped her mouth shut and gave her chara's a glare as she took a seat and stared up as the scene of the sky shifted once more to the starry night. 'It's amazing though that something like this exists at this school…" she murmured.

"So you speak English?" Tsukasa questioned, the steam lifting from Rita's tea cup as the creamy liquid poured in. "Does her accent show?" Rita asked fearfully, a bit of short bread cookie in her mouth and Tsukasa gave a laugh with a shake of his head. "No it's quite amazing that you speak two languages so fluently." He replied taking a sip of his own tea.

"She speaks three…" Koto entered from his book, turning a page.

Rita took a sip of the hot chocolate and gave a content sigh the creamy chocolate sliding down her throat, warming her insides, a feeling of joy spreading through her body. "Rita-chan if you don't mind me asking, why were you crying?" All the joy that was once spreading rapidly retreated as Rita stared ashamedly at her drink.

"It's…it's nothing…" she stammered.

"It must have been a lot to make you cry." He pried.

"Just…" she clenched tighter to her cup as she closed her eyes still feeling the embarrassment of the peers giggles and judging stares at her. "When she came here to Japan she was scared." She uttered, she waited a few more moments and with a shaky breath she continued on. "She didn't know the language…she had no one else to lean on and…coming here…she…she's shy and…the guardians…and she can't…" Rita brought the cup to her lips, her voice wavering at the last few words. As she swallowed the last bit, the gulp echoing through out the planetarium the caretaker stared up as the sky shifted once more.

"The sky changes so many times. In one day it shifts so radically from the morning to night." He took the tea pot pouring more hot chocolate into Rita's cup and he leaned back as the sky shifted once more, the stars peeping out from the blackness. "It's quite ironic because what people fear the most aren't spiders, the dark, or heights. It's change. It is frightening doing new things. Coming to new places. Change is something we fight but, a star doesn't first start out that way. A butterfly comes from a caterpillar, a cherry blossom tree from a tiny seed. Even a chick comes from the fragile egg. Change happens no matter what, but when it does…" he turned his head towards Rita his eyes staring kindly as she finally brought her gaze up. "Shouldn't we always try to change for the better?"

Rita felt a blush of shame come through her and she gave a small nod. "Hai…" she whispered. "She should…" The caretaker put a hand on his shoulder and gave a gentle pat. "You should probably get going. Your lunch hour is almost up."

"What?!" Rita screamed realizing that school was still in session. She jumped up nearly knocking over the table and gave a quick twitch of her head in a bow. "Thank you so much Tsukasa-sempai!" She blurted, but just as she was about to jump over the railings before he held up a deck of red cards in front of her face. "Can you do me a favor and pick one for me?"

"Why?" Rita asked an eye brow raised, but the director just held the deck closer to her face. "Humor me please." Rita stared skeptically for a second then snatched a card handing it to him. "She's sorry but she has to go!" and she leaped over the railings, and took off the metal door to the planetarium slamming shut.

Tsukasa glanced at the card that Rita picked a black ace of spades staring at him. "Well it might just work out after all." He whispered as he placed the card upon the table, his hand stopping noticing the slipped, revealing that it was covering another. He gave a perplexed gaze as he slid the Ace more to reveal the illustrative picture of the joker card underneath. He gave a small laugh as he picked up the two cards. "A new chapter begins…"


End file.
